


Twisted Tomorrow

by Hera_avalancefan14



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hera_avalancefan14/pseuds/Hera_avalancefan14
Summary: Ava and Sara has the same past they are trying to forget but what if for some twisted reason they can't? What if they are destined to be twisted from one another? Can they fight for it? Or go with it? I dont know.....
Relationships: Charlie/Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Team Legends, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this entire chapter one for 2 weeks between work. Im not a writer though. This work is just a pigment of my imagination.
> 
> I suck in making a summary. English is not my first language, so sorry for grammar lapses, still researching about western culture too, i brought Star City to South Carolina (I hope that's OK.)
> 
> *characters are not mine. This story is just made based from my desperation, wishing to meet Caity Lotz and Jes Macallan in person and hoping Avalance will have a happy journey.

The El Paradiso Beach is in the outskirts of city called Star CIty. It is a regular venue for weekly family outing, friends hanging out over the weekend and good location for food and souvenir businesses. Ava was sitting on the shore, seemed to be waiting for something to happen. She has a designated space on that shore that is being secured by Berto, a very comedic taco-truck owner nearby. She always spends two or three hours in this place, once or twice a week not particularly to swim. She rather goes for a walk, read a book, listen to her playlist or watch the sea to clear her mind. When her space is occupied, she settles to the table reserved by Berto. She come here when she have nothing to do at the diner. Charlie helps her run the diner, “The Book Club”. The shore serves as a therapy session for her. Not that she needs one (anymore), it’s just less expensive and much accessible. She learnt to come here seven years ago and when she does, she always feels being neither negative nor positive and just waiting for the unknown. Five months to go, the day will commence and that is something inevitable and until now she still feels the guilt, a big nudge that changed her life, that she was the reason why another person’s life changed, FOREVER.

Ava Sharpe is 33 years of age. She moved to Star City seven years ago to start a new life. She has a humble home and after a year, she decided to build a decent diner. It was already an existing diner that she bought from Mrs. Turnball since she can longer run it. She followed her guts, took the opportunity and lent some money from the bank and went for it. So far, The Book Club is already known as a go-to breakfast center and good place to hang out. Ava designed the place herself. She wanted it to be like a coffee shop. She put several types of tables and chairs (some of it was owned by her and Charlie to lessen the budget for it) and even added 4 pairs of different couches. Charlie thought it was a good idea to suits each customer’s mood. There’s a corner for family, for a couple having a date, for a group of friends hanging out and for somebody who’s having an alone-time. It’s called The Book Club for a reason though. You can observe every book rack in every corner and there are 2 major bookshelves. Ava and Charlie love to read. They own most of the books at the diner and some were donated by customers. Customers can also borrow it. Sometimes, a real book club is gathering in the diner. It’s the kind of connection they want to set up to their customers at the first place.

It’s a good Partnership. Charlie is her long time friend since college. They studied Business Management together. Charlie is the one who encouraged Ava to go back to Star City. Well, she’s literally not from here. For what Ava knows, her Aunt Christy was the one staying here. She was closed to her when she was little and she used to visit her every once in a while. Her Aunt left the house to her because she had to go to a home for the aged that she visits every now and then. Star City is a busy place. People are busy and just trying to get on with their everyday lives. Though Ava (being a stickler to rules) and Charlie (a little bit out-going) are very different from each other, they get along pretty well; eventually Charlie followed her to Star City. Charlie is her savior. Charlie was the one pushed her to start living, AGAIN.

When Ava heard the music from Berto’s Truck, she noticed it was already 11 am. She got up and collected her things. She phoned Charlie and said that she is heading The Book Club.“Hasta luego!” Ava shouted to Berto and headed towards her car. She was driving with the window open and enjoyed the ride back to the diner.

“I don’t know what took Nora so long. I already gave her pointers!” Charlie handed her the list of the foods Nora will bring to the school program when she entered the diner. Ava took it and checked it a little bit.

“Cut her some slacks man. Her only acquaintance is pancake.” Nora is Ava’s first friend in this city. She could say that Nora is one of a kind person. She met her when she visited her Aunt at the home while Nora visiting her Father. Nora was crying along the hallway and Ava, who didn’t know what to do at that time, approached her and lent her shoulder and their friendship started. She understands what she went through, something they can consider shared sentiments. Something they want to forget and cannot do so since it’s been part of their lives. They helped each other in a way. Nora is a pre-school teacher and a mother to her 4 years old, Alana. She made her Alana’s Godmother. Also, she is helping Nora with the catering planning to the program that will be three weeks to go.

That moment, she didn’t feel the need to check things since Charlie and her staffs were already on it. And by the way, the employment of one chef and 3 helpers were salvaged when they took over. The diner was starting to get busy for lunch time.

Aside from the staff counter, Ava usually seat in the corner area. She and Charlie also have an office but that corner is her spot. She’s very territorial. She watches people walk in the diner. She gauges the customer satisfaction from where she sits. That time, they were already serving 6 tables. Right through her side is the glass wall where she can also see people walking by and the establishment at the opposite side of the street. From where she was seating, she can see the flower shop of Anne who asked her out one time but failed to show up, the Antique Shop of George who sing outside his shop every Sunday, the Barber Shop of Luis who always bring his 2 years old son to work, the boutique of Andrea who was so excited when they took over the diner saying that she can no longer take the pie of Mrs. Turnball and the convenient store of Larry who is the obligatory person who knew all the people and the gossips in this street.

However, Ava is more interested on the establishment at the exact opposite of the diner. It was a butcher shop, and a jewelry shop, and a boutique and she don’t remember the others. It was like, the place is cursed. Seemed to be, the space is not good for business. However, three months ago, she noticed that commercial space was being renovated. It was a two story building and they were adding another floor on it. After a month of renovation, a thorough one, it turned out to be a studio. She was so relieved when Ray told her that it was not some kind of a food business. She was afraid that she needs to have a back up marketing strategy on how to keep her regulars. She’s good at it; she was just not in the mood. Actually, it was a dance studio. Ava was thinking that it was an odd and rare type of business but it’s necessary to have at least one dance studio in this area. Ray said that a friend of him owns it, that she was from New York and a retired Ballerina. Sara. It’s an easy to remember name.

She hasn’t met her yet but she already saw her every day for the past 4 weeks now. They already met her assistant, Zari, since she is the one who has more flexible schedule to buy their food. She cleared to us that she doesn’t dance and more of a tech-person instead. Ava was guessing that the owner also lives there due to the third floor that has a glass-door over-looking veranda with a breakfast table and 2 chairs in it. Ava was thinking it could have been better if there’s a plant displayed at the railings of veranda. She also developed a habit on enjoying seeing little girls going in the studio with their little ballerina outfits, one of them is Alana. They are so cute. She assumed that Ray’s friend is the woman who always welcomes the girls with wide smile and sometimes hugs them too. Welcoming them in and waving goodbye like the one she gave to last girl and to her mom who just left. The car went off and the woman stayed outside to take the call. She saw her smile vanished away when the woman saw who was calling her. The woman answered the phone with hesitation. Based from her gesture, she looked like agitated. One hand on the other side of her hip; was pacing back and forth and eager to end the call then stopped and faced the diner. She said her last words on the phone, disconnected it and started to walk across the street. Her attention was still on her phone. Ava panicked a little bit, hoping that this woman did not see her. Who knows? Well, she’s pretty confident that her corner is somewhere secluded. She was sure that the woman in a black ballet wrap top and white mid-length classical gauze skirt is going to her diner. She saw her walked in and losing the perfect bun revealing her shoulder length wavy blonde hair along her way to the counter. Gary was the one approached her and attended her order. He was immediately disrupted when he attempted to greet her. Gary, sometimes does it a little too enthusiastic, and was drooling over her. She came to know her order from Gary who announced her order, 2 vegetarian burgers. Ava moved her eyebrows up, trying to busy herself with her phone but was not able to resist looking at the lady. She realized that the woman is shorter than her, 5’5 or 5’6 per se? This lady was facing her back and did not bother to sit while waiting for her order. Obviously, it was a takeouts. Ava wished she’d dine in but immediately erased that thought because it’s much more convenient for her to eat her food at her place. Ava shook her head when she realized she was, sort of, checking her out and thinking what in the hell she was thinking. Not noticing, Charlie was watching the entire almost 10 minutes that was happening while cleaning tables. They both saw her grabbed her order and came out of the door while texting. No “Thank you” at all.

“uhmm…” Gary’s words left in the air and still mesmerized by the beauty that was in front of him. She looked for Charlie who was already laughing at Gary. “She is so pretty!” added Gary, clearly, forgotten her fee too.

Charlie coughed to get Ava’s attention.

“What is it?” Ava shrugged and looked at Charlie, tried to look innocent.

“You dropped something.” Charlie said, acted so concerned while Gary still has no clue what was happening.

“What?” Ava asked and was trying to find that something she dropped from her seat.

“Your jaw.” Charlie grinned so wide, so cocky.

“Oh shut up!” Charlie can be so cruel sometimes. If she dropped it, she had no clue! Ava got up and was heading towards the counter. She was trying to deflect and Charlie followed her, when the door opened and revealed the woman once again who just got out earlier.

“I’m so very sorry! I forgot to pay!” The lady threw an apologetic smile and handed $18 to Gary that already went still. Ava was simply listening while Charlie was keeping her eyes on her, aware that she is being watched. Ava joined Gary behind the counter only 4 feet from him.

“Keep the change! I’m sorry again.” Ava didn’t notice that the woman glanced at her before heading out the diner the second time around and this time for real.

“Boss, I could die right now! She smiled at me!” Gary was flat lining and fainted.

“What the hell Gary!” Ava exclaimed, still deflecting.

=============================

“I’m starving.” Sara said to herself after she disconnected the call. She’s been avoiding her Dad’s call for the past couple of days now. Her Dad, Quentin, is a cop. Her older sister, Laurel, is a lawyer. Her Mom, Dinah is a nurse. Their job is, technically, to worry about her. She gets it. It’s not that she doesn’t want to talk to them, she wants to and she loves them of course. However, when she said that she wants to go somewhere, she meant it. She wants to be herself for a moment, to be her, again. It maybe sounds like she was being stubborn but she needs to be on her own. She is 30 years old and capable to take care of herself. Thank you very much!

She moved from DC to South Carolina, here in Star City aiming to be better. She needs to focus but she won’t be able to do that if she is worried about her family worrying about her too much. She wants to put all her attention to this new chapter of her life, on her own with something she loves to do reason why her Dad is much more worried.

Sara loves to dance. She is a Ballerina, well a retired Ballerina and yes, at 30 years old. She is still a dancer. It’s not only ballet she grew her interest in. She’s an absolute talent. She knows from jazz to ballroom, from contemporary to hiphop and so forth. She even knows ice skating and at least 2 martial arts. She loves to move her body and how her body synchronized with each part when she moves, sway, jump, twirl, slide, pop, punch and kick. It’s like a life line to her, her passion. Movement has been a huge influential aspect in her life. This passion brings so much joy and fun and so grateful growing up with that in her life. And just to be able to feel that connection with her body is really powerful, whether dancing or fighting, she thought it’s a beautiful to have that kind of relationship with her body. When she dances, it’s like the rhythm and her body become as one. It started when she was at 2nd grade. Quentin thought it was absurd when she told him that she wants to do ballet because she was a tomboy. It was like she was just playing but little by little, he saw her potential. He witnessed how she was so dedicated to go every practice, her first fall, her first mistakes, and her hard work on doing a tough routine, how her dance developed, how she tried other types of dance, how she won her first trophy in a dance competition, her first recitals and how happy she was when she got in to Maryland’s School of Art. Her enthusiasm grew fonder when she move to New York and hired by a famous dance company, climbed from the bottom to the top of the food chain in that specific dance production. Her family couldn’t be so proud of her.

But sometimes, destiny has a way to mess things up. Not that she believes in destiny, sometimes it’s easy to blame on something majority will agree. She went to Star City three months ago. She contacted Ray, they were best-friends when they were little and said that if she wants to start fresh, she is welcome in Star City. She took the bait and visited him. When she set her feet on this place, she knew this is the place she was looking for. Ray helped her with the renovation of the space she bought and even let him designed it. She requested for her to have her own quarters so Ray added another floor with an overlooking-outside veranda. She heard that there is no business that last on this space. Well, one of Sara’s traits is that she is a risk taker. It’s almost the same from practicing complex routine to actually doing it. She loves to prove people that they are wrong. Well, loved. Sara and Ray worked on the plan and renovated the space on the first month of her stay. She wanted it to be done soon reason why Ray was the one he hired. He was pretty good. The studio looked so modern. It’s one of kind and catchy. The first floor has its vinyl flooring and a wall sized mirror, a reception area and little locker shelves, the second floor is almost the same but this floor is also set for pole dancing (of course, Sara knows how to pole dance and just in case she is ready to take 2 class at the same time or maybe hire another teacher) and the third floor is her quarters/office. Ray made each floor sound proof and set up an exquisite sound system.

Fun fact, she don’t know how to run a business and honestly, she don’t know what she’s getting herself into. She just wants to be herself, again. For good, she decided. She was tired floating outside her body. She wants to be in control again, get herself together and take her life back. She was very thankful with Ray. She saw his post one day and she started to get in touch with him. They recalled how dorky and nerdy he was and her being mischievous and tomboy wearing skirts and bullied from it. They didn’t care. Ray had a big crush with Laurel and even asked her to be his Math Tutor. Sara just went for it though she knew it was a lie because she knew Ray is a genius bastard. Memory lane. Eventually, she mentioned her desire on going somewhere. That was when Ray gave unsolicited suggestion to pay Star City a visit. She loved the idea and told Quentin about it and next thing she knew, she was booking a flight to South Carolina. Ray picked her up and gave her a tour. It was a small city where people knew each other. Nobody knows her, which is much important. She also met his family, Nora and Alana. He offered his home, temporarily on her first night and observed how lucky Ray is. Nora is a fine lady though she doesn’t want to admit it. Alana, four years old, was the one who gave her an idea about putting up a dance studio and also loves to dance like her. Ray complimented the idea and before she knew it, she was agreeing. Leaving her fear. At least now, she has something to start with.

It’s been 2 months now. She started to operate one month ago and from 2 classes per day, now, she has 4 classes: Monday to Friday, one and half hours per session. The classes are: Ballet class for beginners and intermediate, contemporary dance class and a modern dance class. Her students are between 4-18 years old. Mothers are requesting of tango class and she is thinking about it too. She was very surprised about how the studio was so welcomed and it felt surreal. She was a little bit overwhelmed in a positive way. This is what she needs, the excitement, and the acceptance. She just need to level herself and focus. She doesn’t want to mess this one up, her last pill to going back to normal, again. She’s starting to get comfortable. She’s hugging kids now. She also eats foods regularly now because her body needs it more now. She needed assistance so she kidnapped Zari, her best friend, from New York; she’s a Dj in a bar and a security service consultant. She is a cousin of her ex-boyfriend who immediately smelled that she’s also into girls when they first met and knew by then that she is a sister from different mother. Organizing is her job, Sara made sure that she will be paid. By the way, Sara invested all of her savings on putting up this studio. Hoping the studio will boom. Cross fingers.

Sara can tell that she can get behind with this, her set up here. But every now and then, she receives a call from her Dad. Like today, this is his fifth call this week not including the past weeks’. She appreciates it, honestly, but she needs to tell her Dad that she is actually fine.

“Dad, I love you and you know that. I’m thankful for the calls but please, you don’t need to worry. I know you are worried, Laurel and Mom. I’m sorry if I caused you this before but now, I’m decided. Zari and Ray are with me. The studio is doing great. I’m doing great. Please give me a break and I promise I’ll handle myself alright. You have to trust me on this, all of you. So please?” She didn’t notice that she was pacing back and forth then she remembered Zari asked her to their meal at the diner across the street.

“Thank you Dad. That means a lot. I love you. I have to go. Bye!” She finally said it. The tension made her hungry and faced the diner. She ended the call and started to walk across the street.

”The book club”? Are you sure this is a diner? she texted Zari, eyeing the signage.

"Just walk in and surprise yourself!" Zari replied.

"Whatever."She reached the diner and walk right through losing her bun in the process. It was already noon and she is really starving. Thinking about the conversation she had with her Dad, she didn’t pay attention to the diner at all. She’s hoping that they will take it easy because this time, and she’s positive, she will be better.

“Hi welcome-“The crew was not able to finish his greeting when she told her order right away.

“2 vegetarian burger, takeout please.” She didn’t mean to be rude but she was really not in the mood on socializing that time.

“2 vegetarian burgers, coming right up!” Repeated the crew and went straight to the back.

Meanwhile, she had a feeling that she is being watch. She is a dancer, she know the feeling of being watch and she also knows the difference when she is not dancing. She ignored it, still preoccupied by the conversation she had with her Dad.

"I promise. Send my love to L and Mom." She sent to her Dad.

After 7 minutes, her order arrived. She immediately took it and walked out. She was really wishing that she’ll pull this one out, she really meant it. When she was about to cross the street, she forgot to pay her order. She went back to the diner and while getting the money on her wallet, she noticed a tall,blonde woman heading towards behind the counter checking some papers and seemed talking to a black woman on the opposite side of the counter.

“I am so very sorry! I forgot to pay!” She threw an apologetic smile and handed over the money. That time, the tall woman was almost beside the guy named Gary based from the name tag on his uniform. “Keep the change. Sorry again!” and she glanced back to the tall woman who was busy getting something on the counter while being watch by the other woman. “She’s tall.” She said to herself.

Then she headed out before she embarrassed herself more. She was so guilty maybe because she was rude earlier. She felt like her brain cells were everywhere. She really needed to eat.


	2. *Bonus Chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule is crazy. 
> 
> I don't know that much. I'm not a writer. I don't own the characters but Avalance helped me a lot. This is appreciation and I'm happy doing this. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> lots of LOVE to all of you!
> 
> *this is just a BONUS CHAPTER. Please don't expect to much ahhahahaha...
> 
> 3rd chapter is in the making......

“That’s where you buy our meals? Everyday?” Sara asked Zari that was busy chewing her food.

“Yes. Why? It’s better than broccoli pizza.” Zari tried to reply back with her food on her mouth.

“Nothing."

“I always tell you that the food there is to die for! The people are nice too! Gary is so cheesy, Ben is a gentleman, Hanna is the shy one, Charlie is charming and Ava is god damn gorgeous. She’s not my type though. OH.MY.GOSH!” Then realization made Zari ecstatic. Sara gotten so alarmed because sometimes she hates Zari that much.

“Ava is your type! You saw Ava. Please say you saw Ava-“

“No clue what you are talking about-“

“You are asking me because you saw her. I feel you right there my girl! I’m idiot, why didn’t I notice it so soon! She’s definitely your type!” Zari being unstoppable match maker. Sara knew it. She needs to brace herself because Zari was playing match maker card.

Sara just rolled her eyes. “She is the tall woman and she is blonde too! Perfect match! You’ll be good together!” If eyes can clap, Sara thought Zari’s were.

“I was in there for like 10 minutes and didn’t even notice them. I was busy.” It’s true, like 70% true. Zari knows her inside and out and she was correct. Ava is her type. She noticed Ava. The tall woman who has a cat like features, making her sexy, stern and fierce. But that doesn’t mean that she will jump to the opportunity on putting herself out there.

“Next time, let’s eat there!” Zari happily, drooling, suggested.

“No way now that you have another agenda.” Sara refused firmly.

“As if I was asking! We need to be neighborly you know.” Zari was celebrating internally, didn’t care about her reaction.

“You do that. I’m good here.”

“Ok. So starting today, you’re in charge with our food!”

“I’ll buy groceries then.”

“We know you are not a good cook!”

“I’m busy-“

“with the schedule, I’ll work on that one. No worries!”

“I’m busy-“

“You said that already! You know you need to get back out there right?” Zari gave her a concern look.

“Zari.” Sara paused. “You know I can’t.”

Zari smiled at her. “Yet. You may. Anytime.” She held her hands.

“But still, starting tomorrow then.” Zari, cheerful again.

“What-“

“Ah-ah!” Sara really couldn’t say no to her. At all.

******************************************************************

“Gary, get up there! Are you out of your mind!” Ava was startled when he dramatically fainted after that blonde headed out.

“You saw her right? She is one of the beautiful things I’ve ever seen -and you of course!” Gary needed to be clear on that since she is her number 1 fan and thankful, he hired her from the old diner.

“What do you think about Ava?” Charlie added. Bended over the counter, two hands on her face, was looking and waiting for Ava’s reaction.

“I don’t like the way you look Charlie.” Ava’s guarded herself up.

“Or maybe I asked a wrong question? how about HER?”

“I believe she’s from across the street-“Gary butted in.

“I know Gary.” Ava second the motioned.

“So, you know her?” Charlie underscored her.

“You need to let this go Charlie.” Ava was really trying to busy herself not to be on the spot.

“What? We’re just talking.” Charlie surrendered.

A family entered the diner and Ava, queen of deflecting, rushed away from the counter to assist the family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> *re-watching Legends of Tomorrow Season 5 atm

Chapter 3

It has been 30 minutes since Sara arrived at the compound of Star City Elementary School where Nora is teaching. She was halfhearted on going inside, on what she was about to do. 

“What was I thinking?” she said to herself hand on the wheel and staring outside. 

“Fight it.” 

“You don’t have to do it”

“No! You have to!”

“I’d be awful if you’re not going to come.”

“It is just going to be for a few minutes.”

“Minutes that can ruin your life, again!”

“You loved performing!”

“Loved. Past tense."

“Why the dance studio?”

“I don’t know!”

“If you don’t want to do it for yourself, do it for the kids.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“What the hell are you whining about then?”

“Get your shit together!”

“I’m dead!”

“No hyperventilating, that’s a good sign!”

“I’m not feeling so good!”

“You’re going to be fine!” A hell of a pep talk. 

30 mins left then she decided. She got off her car, grabbed her bag and started to walk. She was already wearing black sleeved leotard and black opaque tights under her mid-length brown coat. Still, she was hesitant but she had no choice. She can’t afford to not show up because her students were expecting and got no intention of letting her students down, they needed her. She didn’t expect that she will get the gist on being a teacher since she has been a student in her entire career. She was the one who has to learn the moves, routine and positions whenever she was being casted. Her favorite lesson so far with the kids was the basic of Arabesques that was included to the routine they were working on. Her students had a hard time but she saw how the kids were having a good time and trying so hard. One kid told her that doing Arabesques felt like they were a flamingo, one was asking for skating shoes on doing it, one was doing her own version of it, one had no clue at all. The most important, SHE was having a good time too. She remembered the time when she was on their shoes. She was so upset about having lots of falls on doing it that she threw her ballet shoes inside the car when her Dad picked her up. Her Dad saw it and told her that her ballet shoes is her equipment, she needs to pay respect for it because that is her tool on achieving her goals, and that time her goal was to do good Arabesques. She remembered it pretty well and made it her mantra. Respect to Achieve. 

One of her students was Alana, Nora and Ray’s daughter. She was very thankful for this little girl, because of her she realized she have a way with little kids. Alana helped her to connect with other students, something that she was not sure how to do until Alana introduced her to them. Apparently, she is much more like Ray, so friendly, positive and passionate. Her looks though is more of Nora’s. It was a good combination. Ray, earlier today, tapped her on the back and assured her that she is going to be great. He loved this dude, she thought.

She picked up her pace, finding the multipurpose hall. She was preoccupied on finding her phone on her bag that she wasn’t notice the person that she bumped onto on her way. After she apologized, and thanked the person who caught her, she walked towards the main hall. Ray spotted her and escorted her to Nora who was with the program organizer; she said that her students are at third number and told her that her students were at the back stage. She was hoping to get the first number so her agony will be shortened. She reached the back stage and some of her students grabbed her hands towards their spot. She checked their costume, their hair, shoes. No absents. 7 girls and 3 boys who were so excited and perfect. She wished she could share the same excitement. Well, she was still excited but for like 40% and 60%: anxious. She also fixed her hair up in a messy bun, tied her shoes and added a mid-length 2 layers white tutu skirt to complete her ballet outfit. She looked herself in the mirror and she felt different. That get up was something new, again, for her. Seeing herself like this again brought so many memories back and the feeling was so familiar but much more intense. She was staring at herself realizing that she grew up. It has been seven years when the accident happened and she wasn’t sure before if she can go back on dancing again. The feeling was so surreal. It was like for the first time, again. She didn’t notice that Zari also went backstage and reality sunk in. Zari put a hand on her shoulder, her friend knew that this was a big step for her and she could use a moral support before the show started. “Are you okay?” Zari asked, also looking at the mirror. Zari hugged her; she thought that she needed something to hold on to. She didn’t notice that her heart was pounding when she settles her herself on that embraced. “Yeah.” Sara simply replied. “You got his Sara! Break a leg!” And that was it.

After the opening remarks of the School Principal, the talents show begun. The first number was from a choir who sang a medley of Micheal Jackson’s songs. The second number was from a group of boys who did a hiphop dance routine. She braced herself when the host called her student. She gave high-five to everyone before they positioned themselves to the center of the stage before she positioned herself at the left apron (space before the stage) so her students will have a better view of her as their guide. She was holding tons of self-control to get herself together to perform in front of people; she used to love the attention but now its creeping the hell out of her. She managed herself, focused on her students, thinking about not to screw it up because that moment was not about her. It’s about these little kids. She closed her eyes then opened it again to look at the kids, sighed and gave a thumbs up to the floor director. 

The catering was already set up. Charlie and Gary were in charge. She was no longer needed but Alana was performing and she felt the need that she has to be there for her. Godmother duty. She tagged along with Charlie and Gary going to the school so she was there an hour ago. She was excited for Alana but not for being in the school, brings back not so good memories. She enjoyed learning things because she was a nerd, she still is, except from the socializing part. She was the tall nerd girl back in high school and no guy would want to date her, not that she wanted to be dated by a guy because she is a lesbian. She was intimidating but invisible. An average type of person that nobody wanted to be friend with except for one person. When she saw the crowd of parents and children inside the hall, she went outside. Thinking that it was much better to go inside once the program started. She already saw Alana who was looking great in her pink-white ballerina outfit, took a selfie with her and congratulated her in advance. She knew that this would be one of the good memories a child should have and an awesome parent.

Ava lost her mother when she was about 3 years old. She was raised by his Dad, Randy, an Economics teacher and her Aunt Christy, her Dad’s sister. They were actually from LA but her Aunt Christy married a lawyer located in Star City where she spent her summer and, sometimes, thanksgiving. Ava grew up intelligent, passionate and loyal. She was being mistaken as a know-it-all type of person but she meant no harm. She tried to get along as a teenager but with her abilities, nobody wanted to be friend with her. In high school, she tried to tone it down but she couldn’t help it, she always stood out. Lots of kids are annoyed by her except for one, her neighbor, Richard “Rip” Hunter. 

Maybe because they grew up together, went to the same school and university together, went to Star City for summer together, marching in a band together, playing video games together, compete to decathlon against each other and together, almost shared a girlfriend (mistakenly), she came out to him and whole-heartedly accepted by him, helped him find a job and vice versa and made each other prom date, their bond was tighter as siblings. Ava survived high school because of Rip, she seemed to be tough outside but she had a low point and he was there for her. He WAS her rock. He’s gone though and going to this school event made her missed him more.

She was outside the building, standing, earphones on her ears, checking her watch time by time if it was to go inside, looking up in the sky then a woman stumbled onto her. She was able to catch her.

“Are you okay?” Then she realized that she was familiar. “Oh snap, it was her!”, she thought.

The woman got up immediately and simply replied, “yeah, thanks. Sorry.” without looking at her. The woman was Sara who was still tidying herself on her way to the multipurpose hall. She wondered what she was doing here and thought she must be part of the program and that made Ava hurried inside the hall too. 

“And she dropped her phone.” Ava noticed that it slipped form her bag.

**********

“A dream is a wish your heart makes”. Ava recognized the song and her full attention was to the dancer at the front-left side of the stage. She was so graceful. Every movement conveyed precision and accurate grace. Her eyes were closed but her movement was purposeful and has absolute control. You can really tell that she is a professional ballet dancer. Her face was so relaxed and she was like floating in the air. So light, so delicate, so fragile that you want to cuddle her, lul her to make sure she is being taken care of. Then the music stop. She didn’t even notice Alana and the other kids up stage. 

“So cruel of me!” She thought. She'll just watch it from the video Nora taped.

Sara was new to stage fright. She really put all her concentration to the music because if not, fear will eat her up. She closed her eyes the whole time so she won’t be able to see the eyes of the people. She knew that she was not the highlight of this number but still, it was counted. After the music, she vowed. She tried her best not to faint but her body was complaining. It was like the ground was consuming her so she tried herself not to be consumed by it. She started to walk but she couldn’t help herself and run instead to find the nearest bathroom. She needed to be alone that moment to release the tension that was claiming her body and sanity.

Ava saw all of it. The kids vowed as Sara vowed too, signal that they were done. Sara hurried herself outside the hall and noticed that Zari followed her. Her curiosity kicked in despite the thought that she may regret it. Therefore, she followed Zari, thinking that she also had an excuse to see her anyway because of the phone she dropped earlier. Excuses. “I don’t need to explain it to myself! She muttered.

She found them to the nearest girl’s bathroom. She thought twice about barging in to the two but she, somehow, felt worried. She saw the look on Sara’s face after she vowed. Her face held agony, the pain, distraught and fear though she tried very hard to hide it. She recognized all of it. So, she opened the door and saw Zari, holding Sara’s hair while vomiting. 

“Is she okay?” Ava mouthed Zari. Zari only gave her concerned look.

Ava waited outside. She didn’t want to intervened from the two. She barely knows them. She just wanted to bring back her phone, repeated to herself. The door opened and revealed Zari first followed by Sara.

“Ahhmm, You’re still here. Ava, this is Sara. Sara, this is Ava.” Zari inserted.

“Yeah, I just want to bring this back to you.” She motioned the phone to Sara.

Sara was a little surprise because she didn’t have any clue that it was missing, she took the phone and looked at Ava. She realized that that was the first time she saw her face and what a nice view. Back at the diner, she only glanced at her side view. Her face is lovely because it was better than beautiful and she has dark blue eyes touched by the storm clouds, full of emotion that embraced the wind. A brief gust before returning to a calm sea. Her hair was longer than hers and made her look longer and tall. She secretly thanked Ava, she seemed to forgot what just happened back in the hall and in the bathroom.

“Yeah, you dropped this a while ago.” Ava added, she has to go back to reality, and read her reaction, immediately explained how she got her phone. She thought, Sara is beyond beauty. Her freckles added to the charm of her eyes, which are the bluest eyes she ever seen. It was like the ocean, so bright and warm. Her cleft chin made her more mysterious, very Greek-ish. She was lost on her entirety. Suddenly questioned herself, what was she doing. 

“Yeah, you were the one I bumped onto earlier! I’m sorry again. I was in hurry! The kids-” Sara realized.  
Zari was just in between of the two, twinkling her eyes and waiting who will be the first to break the staring contest between the two blondes.

“You’re welcome.” Ava paused and looked at Zari.” You were great, by the way.” She added and went back to the hall first, fidgeting on her way. “No, no, no, no.” Ava didn’t know why she was muttering ‘NO’.

“So….” Zari couldn’t help herself, feeling kilig from what just happened.

“oh, shut up!” Sara slightly elbowed Zari’s arm.

“Are you ok now? Seriously?” Zari decided that she will tease her some other time.

“Yeah, I'm good now. I want to go home. Can you please get my things from the back stage?”

“Wait for me in the car. I’ll drive. No argument.”

Sara knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit comments and suggestions what Would you like me to include on this AU. If you have one, if you want. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
